User blog:Calbeius or Urukgoth/A Calbeius Original: Urukgoths MT Plan Part 2
So, now it is time for the second part of this story. Again, before I begin my story, no stupid comments. They are unneaded. I will appreciate feedback and questions. This still takes place in the Fourth Age. Urukgoths army rested in Nindalf for about 3 days. They had enough food for his forces to eat for the remaining 3 days. After that, it was time for step 1 of the MT Plan. "Step 1: Begin excavation several miles northwest of Minas Tirith." Urukgoths Orc and Uruks began creating a Base of Operations underground. Urukgoth brought a large supply of pickaxes made of stone and pickaxes made of Orc Steel. His Orcs and Uruks created a large open cave for his army to rest and begin the next part of his plan. After they got comfortable in this new base, it was time for step 2. "Step 2: Begin mining southeast until you are met with the brick of Minas Tirith." And so, that is what happened. Urukgoths army mined all the way to the south east until they actually found brick foundation. This process took at least 3 weeks to get to MT. You might be wondering, what about the food problem? During the night, the Orcs and Uruks have been finding food that belongs to the people of Gondor(or now, the "Reunited Kingdom,") If people saw them and mistaken them to be Orcs from Mordor. But soon after three weeks, the Orcs had made it under the center of MT. So now, was to move on to Step 3: "Step 3: Begin creating the MT Passages," The Orcs started from the center of MT, digging out a large verticle hole. This hole would soon have ladders for the Orcs and Uruks to climb into other passages through Minas Tirith. After the large verticle hole was created through the center of Minas Tirith, they made many other passages that led to the other levels of Minas Tirith. This plan was almost complete when every passage was created. Now was the time to move to Step 5: "Step 5: Begin Assassinations" This is the part of the plan that were to weaken the people of Minas Tirith. His army was mostly built of scouts and archers. His Cheif of Scouts, Lûnlag, is the one who was incharge of these assassination plans. Urukgoth liked Lûnlag, he had this likeable thing about him. He was a smart Orc that knew what he had to do when he was in trouble. Lûnlag also had this thing where when he talked, he would often say something 3 times, like for instance: "Alrighty boys! Its time to kill, kill, kill!" These assassinations were for a really long time. They were also small raids for food. They found much food and sometimes used there assassinations as food. As it was normal for Orcs to eat men, it was Man-Flesh This is a Calbeius Original of Urukgoths MT Plan Part 2, the finale will happen tommorow. The Final Part of Urukgoths Plan will begin in the future. Category:Blog posts